The Choosing
Destiny is not a matter of chance, but of choice. Not something to wish for, but to attain. '' Chapter 1 - Skysong "So are you nervous?" Dapplepelt asks. She trips over a root and I smile. Same old ditsy Dapplepelt. Amberclaw's eyes are alight, "Of course not!" she meows. I doubt she's ever been scared of anything. Doubt she ever will be. "We all knew" I meow jokingly, "One moon after you become a Warrior..." Amberclaw grins and Dapplepelt giggles, narrowly avoiding tripping over another root. She doesn't notice. In our trio that's who she'll always be. The pretty, friendly, klutzy one who's very curious and always knows what to say. Amberclaw's the courageous, flirtatious, amazing Warrior with brains and cunning to match. Which leaves me. The quiet one who takes note of small miracles, tries her hardest, fails sometimes, and wishes for more. The normal, nothing special one. And today, either my wishes come true or they'll be dashed to the ground. It's the Choosing. Today, Dapplepelt, Amberclaw, and I will meet up with all the others out age. We will meet and the Council will Choose. And our lives will change. Or not. For better or for worse. We are returning from Hunting Duty with a fair amount of prey. Most of it is Amberclaw's and mine. Dapplepelt knows she's too klutzy to be of real use when we're hunting. But she makes up for it when we go Herb gathering. Today she'll find out if those long days looking for ''just the right plant will be worth it. I hope so. We grab the assorted game and head back to Prey Den. It's not so much a den as an area. Large places to eat, meeting areas, and of course, the prey piles. Cherrypaw, the friendliest apprentice in all history stops us, "Oh excellent! More prey! You can just heap it on the piles," we do so and she continues, "So, are you nervous? If you like, we have minced squirrel with poppy seeds. It'll keep you calm." Dapplepelt looks interested, but Amberclaw shakes her head, "No thanks." We turn to leave and Cherrypaw calls, "Good luck!" I'll need it, ''I think. Chapter 2 - Jayfeather I sniff, poke my paw forward and smirk. Crouch and....pounce!! The cobweb tangles around my paws and I trip a few times. The sticky stuff winds around my paws and even though I can't see it, I see it in my head. Light silver threads wrapped around gray paws, the strands glimmering in the sunlight... Cheerfully, I get up, "Do you know how ''hard it is to find cobwebs in the middle of a very dry Greenleaf?" the cobwebs don't respond. I begin to hobble back to camp on three legs, the fourth holding the cobwebs, "But now I found you and Millie can get that wound seen-" I stumble over something- a root?- and take a painful trip. I get to my paws, my bad mood returning. I prepare to start walking again when I hear a quiet meow, "Jayfeather?" I'd know that voice anywhere, "What is it Rock?" Suddenly I can see. I am no longer in the forest, but underground in a dimly lit tunnel with the world's ugliest cat sitting in front of me. Pink skin, bulging eyes.....Rock could scare the most seasoned Warrior. Rock isn't one to waste words, "You have been Chosen in this life. You were Chosen by the Tribe in the past. Now another time needs you." "Chosen? Another time...?" Rock nods, "Another time. Much like your visit to the Tribe's past," seeing me perk a little, he adds, "But this is in the future." "The future?" I echo wonderingly. Rock nods again, "A future where Clan traditions are all but forgotten and cats like in a Society dictated by a Council, not Clans led by 'stars'." "And why do I have to go there?" I gulp. "Will Lionblaze and Dovewing come?" Rock shakes his head, "You set the Tribe on their path, now you must help set these cats on theirs. And no, you will go without them. But you won't be alone." I began to argue, but Rock cried, "Let it be known! You have been Chosen!" then, in a whisper, he murmured, "Good luck!" "But-" there was a bright light and then darkness. I was blind again. Chapter 3 - Skysong My sister and mother waste no time in making me beautiful. Grooming my pale silver coat, removing burrs and dirt from my pelt, and overall changing me into something amazing. I allow myself to daydream about the Choosing. I want to be Matched with Spiderfur, the gorgeous, funny, sweet gray tabby who can make me laugh when no one else can. But a lot of other she-cats like him. I'll probably get someone who's quiet like me, maybe Mousepelt. On and on until my parents push me out of the den, bidding me good byes and good luck. Families don't come to the Choosing, only the Warriors and the Council. I go quickly through the other parts of the Society, meowing hellos, dodging elders and over all hurrying. Finally, I reach the Bridge. I look at it nervously. I do not want to cross a slim fallen tree with some branches that have fallen off. It barely hangs over the dark, murky lake. But I've got to go....I take a breath and then run across. I hurl myself onto the island, back onto land. But this is the Sacred Island and I must remember to be respectful. I make sure my fur is till fine- luckily, it is- and I make my way to the center. I am one of the last here. I hurry over Amberclaw and Dapplepelt. We stare ahead at the Tree. Long ago, this island was something else. You can see it in the many paw marks in the ground and the scratch marks on the Tree. A Council member, a white old tom, is standing. We bow, crouching low to the ground, then sitting back up. "Long ago," the tom says in a creaky voice, "Savages controlled this land. Four 'Clans' of bloodthirsty demons intent on murder and stealing territory." He goes on, detailing the history of those before us. The Savages, the Clans... "The fought each other out," he finishes with grim satisfaction, "And gave birth to a gleaming, peaceful new Society, governed by a wise Council." He finishes and we cheer. A dusky brown she-cat pads forward and we bow again. "We will call you up alphabetically." she meows, "When we talk to you, you are to remain silent. You know the rules." We dip our heads and she begins... Chapter 4 - Jayfeather I sniff. The scent of forest is still here, but the familiar scent of ThunderClan ius gone, replaced by the scent of many cats. I can tell it's nighttime because the air is cooler then it was. I sigh, sitting. Why did Rock send me here? What am I supposed to do? I don't even know where I am! And I can't see. When I went to the Tribe's past I could see. But I'm still as blind as ever. This is both comforting and unnerving. My stomach growls and I scent the air. I can hunt, but I don't know how the territory might've changed. Or who will attack me if they see me. But I have no choice.... ☼ ☼ ☼ ☼ ☼ ☼ ☼ After searching for a while, I've found no prey. Maybe there are too many cats around. I can hear them now, moving around in dens. But ThunderClan camp is no where near here! I'm crocuhed beside a large, empty den. It doesn't seem like anyone has been inside for a while. I can smell heather, ginger, and a mouse. As quietly as I can, I sneak in, sniffinf about for the mouse. I hear it and pounce. I catch the mouse, but land on a pile of leaves that crinkles and cracks under my weight. I hear two gasps and suddenly I smell cat, under the scen to of heather and ginger. What did they do, roll aorund in it? "He crushed our perfume stocks!" one squesals, "I paid three thrushes for that!" "Intruder!" the other wails, "Warriors, Guards, help, inutrder!!!" I start to protest, but cats are running into the den, pushing me to the ground. Someone shoves something in my mouth and I choke, realizing they are poppy seeds. They're trying to knock me out. I choke some more, but finally swallow. Before I pass out, I hear someone meow, "Someone get the Council!" Then I fall asleep. Chapter 5 - Skysong "Amberclaw," the dusky brown she-cat meows. Since there are less then a dozen of cats my age, graduating now, I will probably be last. I try to give Amberclaw a reassuring look, already annoyed with the no-talking policy. I don't even think she saw me. But that's alright, she doesn't need it. A little while later, not quite long enough for me to get bored but not quite short enough to pass the time, Amberclaw returns. Her eyes are glowing and I long to hear her news. Cinderfall is called up and I look at Dapplepelt. She will be next. It's not fair, why couldn't my mother have named me Applekit or something? I'd be done by now. It seems like the Choosings go so quickly, and yet so long. Before I know it, Robinwing, a dark red tom, has been called up and I know I will be next. I take a deep breath and try to calm myself. But when Robinwing comes back, looking pleased, and they call me up, I'm still not quite prepared. I leap up to the tree. A black and white she-cat with piercing amber eyes nods to the other side. I get the message and jump. There's a little cave and I am ushered in. How strange. How did I not notice this place? The Council gathers in a closed circle with me in the center. Feeling slightly claustrophobic, I face the dusky brown she-cat who seems to be the leader. The Council has no leaders, but she is at the top of the circle and I give her my full attention. "Skysong," my name ripples through their circle like waves in a pond. I count. 12 voices. 12 Council members. "You are 13 moons old," the dusky she-cat meows, "And ready for your Choosing. Today your fate will be revealed. We of course, knew such things at your birth. But now is the time for you to find out, to grasp your future. Today your mate, your duty, your tomorrow will be unveiled." I shiver happily. They will tell me what I will do. They will tell me who will be my mate. They will give me a perfect life, ready to be lived. "Your new home will be in the forest, near New Warrior Den." the black and white she-cat meows. "A spacious den with room for your kits to play." I smile. I will have a large den. And I'm being allowed kits! Amazing! "You will be allowed kits," a smoky gray tom next to the dusky she-cat meows. "You will, in the case of wartime, work with a patrol of three others: Robinwing, Amberclaw, and Graytail." "You will have access to all the medical supplies." "You will have an area in your den in which to store water, so that your trips to the creek are limited." "In case of a dog, fox, badger, or Upwalker attack your tree will be the large oak next to your den. Please climb it if the lookout wails." "You may teach your kits how to swim, as you have Fisher's blood in you, and how to climb trees as you have Climber blood in you." "You are given clearance to all areas of the Society except the Shadow Forest." "You will have the seventh sunrise of the week off from your duties." "You may take time to pray to your ancestors until Sun-high on the fifth sunrise and your continued-training will be from Sun-high til Sun-down on the same day." I nod. They are giving me a lot of good things. I seem to have a life of luxury ahead of me. There are only two more pieces of my puzzle left to be unveiled, the Duty and the Mate. Then the 12 pieces will come together and I will have my life. The life I was destined for. "Your duty..." the black and white she-cat meows, almost as though she's pondering it. I'm not really hoping for anything in particular, just hoping I don't get something terrible like Den-Cleaner, or Dirt-Cleaner...."Your Duty is-" The dusky she-cat cut her off, "Your Duty...it is slightly embarrassing, but we have nothing for you. The stars have told us you will do great and terrible things, but not what or when." I shivered, Great and terrible things? "That's alright," I manage. The dusky she-cat smiles, "As for your Mate..." I inhale, "Robinwing," I smile. Robinwing and I have always been friendly, we exchange shy smiles and quiet comments. I always hoped he's be my Mate because I knew he liked me- "Wait!" the dusky she-cat meows. Her eyes cloud and the council gasps as one. I almost leap up, but respect and protocol keep my paws on the ground. "There is another one," the dusky she-cat meows, eyes still cloudy, "A tom from far away. He is here!" With a gasp, she seemed to pull herself out of her trance. She turned to look at her Councilmates grimly, "We must return to camp. Now." Chapter 6 - Jayfeather I blink my eyes open and even though I can't see, I immediately know what's around me. I'm lying in a den of some sort, made of brambles and thorns. It's small and cramped. I snort and jerk away from some of the thorns. I don't need my nose to tell me that! I can smell two cats outside. They seems to be talking...I flip my ears and listen, still a little sleepy from the poppy seeds. "The Council's on their way." one cat was saying. It was a tom. "Hope they get here soon," this was a cold sounding she-cat, "I want to clear up all this loopy business so I can get home. Pricklekit is alone and you know how he gets..." There was a silence and then some more voices, colder, more intelligent and commanding voices. "Where is he?" this is a cold she-cat, "This had better not be one of those loopies on catnip like last moon, because if it is you will be sorry-" The tom from before meows, "He was breaking into Roseheart and Fernleaf's den," It's impossible not to hear the fear in his voice. "Hmph," it's the cold she-cat. I can feel a rush of air and the I scent her. She smells like the cold winter nights spent huddled together to stay warm, she smells of the yummy looking pigeon that has maggots hidden inside. She smells of shadows and the fear-scent of other cats. I am immediately weary. Two other cats come in and I press against the far wall. The other cats are a she-cat and a tom. But I sense the first she-cat is the one with the real power. The one to fear. I turn to her. "So, you've arrived," she meows. "What?" I'm confused. And she should be too. But she's not. I can practically see her smirking.... "You've finally arrived," she meows again, giving a cool tinkling laugh, "I was beginning to worry we'd need to, ah, replace ''our prophets." "You've been expecting me? But-" I stop before I say anything stupid like ''Rock, or ThunderClan, or Purdy smells better then you. "We've been waiting for ages," she stresses, "Although our information had led me to believe you would be doing more meaningful things then rummaging about the perfume stocks of two half-wits." I can't think of a reply so I just shrug. "Although they didn't say you'd be blind," she sniffs, and I stiffen. "I can do everything a normal cat can!" I explode, "Being blind doesn't-" "Touchy, touchy," she meows, almost teasingly. But it's more sinister, "It was just an observation." I smooth back my fur but I still sting at her comment. How long before cats realize I'm still able to hunt and do things like them? It's annoying and ignorant and annoying..... "So why am I here?" I ask, then in a risky act, add, "This is, if you know so ''much." "Ah," It's that smirk again. I know if I was able to see I'd be able to see her smirking. "You are here to help us." "I know!" I say irritably, "But-" "All in due time Jayfeather," she meows nonchalantly, as if we have all the time in the world, as if we're on a vacation at the lake and not in some sort of situation. "How do you know my name?" I ask skeptically. She laughs, still tinkling and charming. But it sounds evil. "Like I said," she meows, barely trying to conceal her contempt, "We've been waiting for a ''long ''time." Chapter 7 - Skysong Dapplepelt won't stop chattering. Usually I'd tell her to be quiet, but I understand why she's so worked up. We're not allowed to talk about our Choosings til a day after they occur. So until tomorrow night all of us of 13 moons will be as antsy and worked up as we can be. But we won't talk about it. Because even though we're chattering away, every story of cats who accidentally or purposfully told or let something slip about their Choosings. The Council always finds out... We head back to the New Warriors Den, since we won't start moving into our given dens and such until tomorrow when we can tell everyone. Unusually silent, we curl up and after a few moments I can hear Dapplepelt snoring. A little while later, Amberclaw follows. But I remain awake. The abrupt leaving of the Council at the end of my Choosing is enough to keep me up. But when you add the fact that I am supposed to do 'great and terrible things' and there's a mysterious other tom in my life...my eyes are wide and awake and I lay perfectly still, unable to sleep. There's a shadow in the enterence and I lift my head a little. As the cat pads quietly in, I recognize Robinwing. For a moment I'm shocked that he's breaking curfew, but then I smell the distinct scent of the Dirt Place on his fur and I understand. He notices me and smiles slightly. I smile back. But we are forbidden to say anything to one another, so instead I just say, "Nice night,". He nods and licks my ear as he passes. I purr and turn over, finally letting myself fall asleep. ☼ ☼ ☼ ☼ ☼ ☼ ☼ The next morning I head over to my parents den for breakfast. When I enter, my mother smiles and rushes towards me, wrapping her tail around me, "Congratulations!" she meows. My little sister, an apprentice of only 7 moons bounds over followed by my little brother, a 5 moon old kit. "What'd ya get Skysong?" my brother asks. Everyone in the room stiffins for a moment, then my mother takes a breath. "Skysong can't say Sootkit." she meows gently, but fearfully, "You must be paitent." Sootkit nods, but all of us are still looking about fearfully, terrified that someone has heard him ask. Breakfast is a quick and quiet affair. My father seems unusually tense. I wonder why. He's has a job in Shadow Forest, working for the Council, so I'm sure that something is wrong there. With a shudder, I remember the dusky Council member's words from last night: ''A tom from far away...he is here! I feel a tug of curiousity. And then a flash of embarressment. The she-cat also said he was 'another'. She said he was another tom, getting in the way of me and Robinwing. I should just leave him be. But my curiousity is like a fire, eating up everything else. My father gets up to leave and so do I. "Leaving already Skysong?" my mother meows. "Yes," I meow apologetically, "But I'll come by tonight and let you know..." My mother nods and Sootkit and Rainpaw come and meow good byes, licking my ears. I purr and leave, then duck behind a tree. A moment later my father comes out and pads swiftly over in the direction of Shadow Forest. I take a breath. I am about to do something so daring, so dangerous....it's impossible to think about, let alone go through with. But the curiousity flares within me. I have to know. I creep forward, after my father. Chapter 8 - Jayfeather When I wake up, still in the cramped den, the effects of the poppy seeds is completely gone and I decide I want to know what's going on. I remember the conversation from yesterday, but it did the opposite of answering my questions. If anything, it made me even more curious. "Hello?" I meow, not quite sure if anyone is there. There's a pause, then..."Shut up!" a voice hisses, "Do you want to get me in trouble!?" "Where am I?" I hiss back, lowering my voice. "You're in Shadow Forest." the voice meows. It's female, and young too. Maybe my age. "You shouldn't be here. I'' shouldn't be here. Oh StarClan if anyone finds out I'll be-" "What's going on?" I meow unsympathetically. The voice stops, as if hurt. Then she meows fiercely, "I'm risking my life by being here. I'll answer your questions if you'll answer mine." I have no idea what's going on, and I don't know what she wants from me. But it's my only chance. "Sure." "The guards said the Council is deciding your fate." she meows, quickly, fearfully. "Whether you'll be allowed to join Society or...." she trails off and I flinch, poking myself with a thorn. I hiss. "Can you get me out of here?" "No!" her voice is in shock, like I just asked her to fly into the sky and bring me back a hedgehog from the moon. "I'm just here because the Council said-" there's a sound and she hisses. "Cats! Be quiet!" "Wait!" I meow, but she's gone. I scent the air. It's a few cats and the she-cat from last night is definitely one of them. My fur bristles and I try to flatten it. The cats stop and the she-cat from before meows, "Jayfeather, the Council has decided your fate." "Great," I hiss, too low for her to hear. "You shall be allowed to join us," she meows haughtily, "One of the lower level workers has volunteered his daughter to guide you and show you how the Society works. She will also be watching you to make sure you don't make any, ah, ''mistakes." It's a thinly veiled threat and I can feel her hostility like a hot summer wind. But I'm being allowed to live and explore! Hurray! "Luckily Skysong came to see her father at work today, so you two can meet and get started. We will send news of where you will sleep and other information later." "May I enter?" a tom asks politely. The she-cat must nod because two cats enter. Both of them smell very nervous, but beneath that, I smell something familiar... "You're free to go," the she-cat meows smoothly. "Graytail, may I speak to you?" "Of course," the tom meows. "Skysong, take Jayfeather and show him around. Don't dally, you know the consequences for trespassing in Shadow Forest." "Yes, father," the she-cat meowed, a little scared. I let out a little gasp. It's the she-cat who came before! Chapter 9 - Skysong I'm a fast runner. I think I have Runner blood in me. But no one really cares about the Runners, just the Cimbers, the Fishers, and the Stalkers. So I was able to get away from the clearing where the tom was and pretend like I was waiting for clearence to come in and visit my father. He appeared soon enough, looking nervous and disheveled. "Skysong, can I ask you a favor?" he meowed quickly. "Of course," I meowed, surprised. He filled me in as we ran (well, he ran. I trotted alongside him). I flinched a little on the inside, but the curiosity was stronger then ever. I would get to show the tom- Jayfeather, my father called him- around and talk to him. Perfect! He could tell me where he was from and what he was doing and why on earth he was getting in the way of me and Robinwing. But standing behind my slightly trembling father in front of the Council and Jayfeather, I realized he might give me away. And then what? I shuddered. But he seemed to know to keep his mouth shut and as the Council led my father away to talk privately, Jayfeather bounded over to me, stretching. "So where are we going?" I look at the sky. Sun-high. Half the day left til I can tell everyone about my Choosing. I sigh, "I'll introduce you to my friends. Come on, and don't leave the path!" I bound off and after a moment he follows. Confidently, I lead him out of Shadow Forest and leap over the large root that appears out of no where, just near the nursery. The kits love it, and after we all got used to it, cats stopped tripping and hurting themselves. So the Council lets it stay. But Jayfeather doesn't leap. He wipes out, sprawling head over tail, hissing in shock. He falls to a halt and I hurry over, "Are you okay?" "Yeah," he grimaces. I giggle a little, "That was pretty funny. How did you not see that? Are you blind?" I meant it as a joke, but he flinches. "Oh StarClan," I meow, "You are blind!" He nods and I start to apologize, but he stalks forward, muttering about how it's no big deal. Hesitantly, I lead him to the New Warriors Den. I decide not to slow the pace. He seems to be keeping up and just because he's blind doesn't mean he can't keep up. But I keep a look out for roots. We arrive and Dapplepelt is lazily grooming herself out front, "Are you just ''getting up?" I snort. Dapplepelt starts to answer, but she has a mouthful of fur and her muffled meows just make me giggle. When I stop, I flick my tail to Jayfeather, "This is Jayfeather. He's....new. Jayfeather, this is Dapplepelt, one of my best friends." Jayfeather nods and Dapplepelt meows a quick hello. Amberclaw pads over with a mouse. "Where's mine?" Dapplepelt meows. "Get it yourself," Amberclaw meows, twitching her whiskers in amusement. I introduce her to Jayfeather as well. "This is Jayfeather, he's new. He's from...another place." I hurry on, "And he's blind." Jayfeather stands still but Dapplepelt's expression instantly becomes pitiful. Amberclaw however turns to me and mouths, ''He's cute! Giggling, I swat her with my paw. Once we've settled down, I try to act dignified for Jayfeather's sake. "This is the New Warrior's Den." I say, "We stay here from when we get our names to when we get our Choosings." Next to me, Dapplepelt wriggles with excitement and Amberclaw meows happily, "We got ours last night." "Choosings?" Jayfeather meows, puzzled and- panicked?- "What's that?" "He doesn't know?" Amberclaw turns to me in shock and I shrug. "Guess not." I turn to Jayfeather and sigh. It's going to be a long day. "We'd better explain." Chapter 10 - Jayfeather Since most of what they were talking about consisted of giggles and things I didn't understand, I mostly zoned out while the she-cats were talking and used the time to construct the world around me using scent. It was ThunderClan territory...I recognized after a bit. But it was....different. There was no ThunderClan scent for starters. And I couldn't smell the camp. Or the borders. Or any of the other cats or Clans. To keep myself from panicking, I pulled myself back in to the conversation in time to hear someone say something about Choosings. "We got ours last night!" Dapplepelt meows, her voice excited and happy. "Choosings?" I meow, realizing just how different this world is, "What's that?" "He doesn't know?" Amberclaw sounds shocked. "Guess not," a tired sounding Skysong meows, "We'd better explain." The others meow consent and I hear them scooting about and I imagine us being in a circle, Amberclaw on my right, Dapplepelt on my left, Skysong ahead... "It started when the Clans fell," Skysong begins ominously. I gasp, but the others seem almost bored by this, so I quiet myself. "Can we skip this?" Amberclaw asks, "Everyone ''knows what happened to the Savages...." "It'll only take a minute," Skysong says irritably the same time I say hurriedly, "I don't mind!" Skysong sighs and continues, "The Savages, the Clans, our ancestors...they lived long before us. They tore themselves apart with wars and famines and murders. Soon, a new, gleaming Society was born from the ashes of the Savages." I'm biting my cheek to keep from yowling in pain and rage. This is our future? This is what we become? "The Society wanted to ensure that nothing like that ever happened again." Skysong continues, oblivious to my pain. "So they set up a Council, a Council made of the twelve survivors. The twelve smartest, bravest, strongest cats there were. And the Choosing system was set up." "And-?" I meow, annoyed that this is taking so long. ''"Don't interrupt!" Skysong meows. I imagine her eyes flashing as she grins and I almost purr. She continues. "The Choosing system was meant to make sure that cats were given the best lives so that they would be healthy, happy and things would get done. Since then, we've had no wars and the last reported case of Green-cough was seasons ago. Cats get their Choosings at 13 moons, one moon after they become a warrior. We got ours last night." I try to hide how uneasy this makes me. Long ago I discovered that being blind made it hard enough for cats to not pity me, and so I didn't need to give cats another reason to think I was weak. Hiding my feelings had worked pretty well for me. "Cool. What'd you guys get?" Skysong and Dapplepelt gasp, and Amberclaw meows uneasily, "Tradition dictates that we don't talk about it for a day." ''Like a Vigil, ''I think. "So....you're waiting for tonight." "Yes," they all answer, Skysong nervously, Amberclaw almost bored, and Dapplepelt just plain excited. After a moment, Dapplepelt meows, "I'm gonna go get a mouse." "I'll come too," Amberclaw meows. I can hear their paw steps receding, and I'm pretty sure Dapplepelt trips a couple of times. As soon as they're gone, I round on Skysong, "What's going on? Do you know why I'm here? Why did you come to see me and then run off?" "Why are you here? Where are you from? And ''why ''is the Council telling me-" she says at the same time, then breaks off, looking embarrassed. I can tell she's hiding something, but I don't pry. "Well," I meow slowly, "I guess we need to talk." Chapter 11 - Skysong Jayfeather turns and walks away, leaving me to follow. He walks around the territory like he owns it, he knows everything, every root and stone. I wonder how he can move so easily here, so close to the Canyon, when he flailed about in Shadow Forest. I shrug those thoughts aside and realize we are heading off the paths, into the parts of the woods that the Society doesn't bother much with. The parts that have overgrown with weeds and things. And still, Jayfeather stays ahead of me. He dodges and goes so close to the Canyon, I start to yowl for him to back away. But he just waves his tail, skirts around easily, and squeezes into a small bramble patch. I look in nervously, and he waves his tail for me to follow. "Jayfeather, three kits could barely fit in there!" is it just me or does he look pained? "Two full grown cats can't-" but he waves hi tail, looking impatient. Reluctantly, I squeeze inside. It's uncomfortable and prickly and very, very small, but Jayfeather looks at ease. A cloud of sadness is in his eyes and his tail wraps neatly around his paws. "Tell me about the Choosings," he meows, "Have you had yours?" I stiffen, "I can't talk about it." "Why not?" "Haven't you ever heard the stories? Graypaw? Heatherpaw?" Jayfeather shakes his head and I roll my eyes. Honestly. "Both of them, and several others, lived before we did." I say, repeating the familiar story, "As is tradition, we can't talk about our Choosings until a day after they're given." "Why not?" I roll my eyes again. "Because...it teachers patience and respect. Now just shut up and listen, okay?" Jayfeather closes his mouth and waits. "Anyways, they did. And it's not like they ran around screaming it. Sometimes it was just a little slip-up." I shiver, "The Council found out. The Council ''always ''finds out. And they were never seen again." "How do you just never see someone again?" Jayfeather asks smartly. I hiss, barely controlling my urge to reach over and smack him with my paw. "They can drug someone out with poppy seeds- like they did to you," I say, adding emphasis on the last part, "And then they just take you in the middle of the night." "And...?" "And what? You never see them again," Jayfeather rolls backwards, brushing against the end of the den, "I refuse to believe that. They probably just...I don't know...left." I shake my head, "The Council isn't like that. Is you disobey, you're dead. If you talk back, you're dead. If you put one paw over the line-" "Let me guess." Jayfeather meows sarcastically, "You're dead." I nod, then remember he can't see me and meow, "Yes." I peer outside and my heart flutters. It took longer then I thought to get here- the sun is already sinking. "Jayfeather!" I all but shriek, "Let's go! I can almost tell everyone!" Wordlessly, he gets up and follows as I bound out of the den, back to camp to tell everyone what I got. Chapter 12 - Jayfeather I rush after Skysong, back to camp. But she knows the territory much better then I do and it seems to have changed from my time. I'm not sure why she's so excited- so, she gets to tell her friends this...why is it so important? I feel so frustrated...everything she tells me just confuses me even more. Why did Rock send me here? What am I doing in this strange time? I shake my head, trying to clear it and run into a tree. I fall flat on my back, yelping. "Skysong!" I yowl. But then I feel a chill as I realize I can't hear her footsteps anymore. The familiar pit-patter of paw-steps is gone and the forest is eerily quiet. I get up, rubbing my very sore nose. My ear twitches and I spin around, "Skysong?" Whatever makes the sound is silent. I can't smell anything, but I remember the 'perfume' those two cats had...what if I just can't smell them? I turn and start walking away, trying to be quick and careful at the same time. I keep a weary ear out and the second time I hear something- a stick cracking behind me- a stab of fear goes through me. "Who's there?" I meow. I want to claw my eyes- why can't I be able to see, just for this one moment? I'm sure whoever it is knows I'm blind. I turn and begin to trot. Whoever- or whatever- is behind me is now making no effort to hide their presence. I can hear heavy paw-steps behind me and I run faster, fear coursing through me. "Skysong! Skysong!" How is no one here to help me? Before, there were a ton of dens all about. Then I realize, with a chill, that I could be being driven- away from the territories. But just as I realize this- I realize there is a root in front of me. I'm running to fast to stop and I can't change direction because there are too many trees. Helplessly, I race towards it and trip- careening through the air only to land flat on my back. The air is rushed out of me and immediately I hear more paws- but I can't smell a thing. I struggle to my paws and take several deep breaths. But the word is spinning with my dizziness and my lungs scream for more air. "Don't move." a deep voice commands, "You're surrounded." Chapter 13 - Skysong Category:Artimas Hunter's Fanfics